peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Odds and evens! (episode)
narrator: it is the day of the big games! and peppa was getting ready to go to the big games! peppa: are you sure this dress is OK? daddy pig: it is just fine! meanwhile at eric's house... eric: it is gonna be perfect! at the games... speaker: welcome fans to the big games! so the odd blocks vs the even tops! candy: OK team! if we don't win... it does not matter! OK? odd blocks: OK! sister in black: OK even tops! lets win this prize! even tops: GO EVENs! speaker: OK! the first game is the pop quiz! (crowd cheering) lady in pink: eight! great! peppa: Emily! your on! speaker: OK! first round! Emily! who came first in the shopkins cart rally? Emily: toasty pop! speaker: right! eight! which on as pedro pony been to on his 3rd holidays? eight: um.... uh..... professer bug: nickelodeon land! eight: nickelodeon land! speaker: Emily! which is a man eating instead of cream cheese! Emily: ice cream! speaker: right! eight! which one does talking hank went into a tunnel? professer bug: ask again later! eight: ask again later! oops! I mean... Emily: wrong tunnel! it was wild west! speaker: the odd blocks win! (audience cheering) six: OI! we are about to win! not lose! speaker: OK! our 2nd game is dive into the puddle! Emily: this time... it's Gerald's turn! peppa: but Gerald is not an even top! he's an odd block! four: hey dude! any ideas of Gerald? Gerald: eric eagle is an odd block! it stays with all of us! two: if you lose... we will turn everybody in peppaland into yo-yo's! both: ^laughs^ Gerald: think like a puddle! think like a puddle! SPLASH! speaker: wow! Gerald scored 1000 points! ten: I.... can't.... do... it...! THUD! speaker: ten has failed the puddle jumping test! the odd blocks win again! (crowd cheering) meanwhile in playgroup.... madame gazelle: class! today the big games is coming to town! peppa: madame gazelle! the even tops are all going to turn all of us into yo-yo's! wendy: but that will be a bad idea! madame gazelle: wendy and peppa! are you sure that some even tops will turn everyone into yo -yo's?! meanwhile at the big games.... speaker: lets give it up for these two men! speaker: OK! young man! what is your name? octoblock: MY NAME IS EIGHT! crowd: OW! speaker: young animal! what is your name? Gerald: my name is Gerald! and I am not a loser! so losing is eight! (crowd gasping) Gerald: I know! it was eight! eight helped ten cheat on her turn! (crowd gasping) Gerald: and look at the video I've made! (eight on video) come on ten you can do it! I know you can! crowd: oh my goodness! speaker: lets give it for Gerald! and the loser is.... peppa: STOP! (crowd gasping) speaker: lets give up for these two ladies! speaker: what are your names? peppa: I am peppa! and she is six! six: I said we could win! speaker: girls! why are you here on the stage? speaker: okay! a little talk for a while! pedro: I told you the even tops are going to turn all of us into yo-yo's! the next day.... speaker: OK! we had 4 games! and the winner is the odd blocks the even tops and Gerald giraffe? (crowd gasping) peppa: that is Gerald! Gerald: in a world of numberblocks the big game was bounceball and it is someone's turn to win! peppa: Gerald! carry on! Gerald: and so... the winner of the big games goes to.... the odd blocks! speaker: THE ODD BLOCKS WERE THE WINNERS! (crowd cheering loudly) simon: there! here you go! wally: I say have this hat! lisa: will you get me something! Gerald: WAIT! (audience gasping) speaker: what do you want Gerald? peppa: Gerald was my boyfriend! and the winner is Gerald and the odd blocks! seven: so that is Gerald was running in a race called a relay! speaker: well fans! someone else is the winner! and it is.... GERALD GIRAFFE! (crowd cheering) four: no... no... no.... (even tops crying) nine: it's OK! everybody is different! they look the same as grey or red or any skin! four: what could I say? if we got no more points! seven: do you want to stay with us? ten: we liked too! but the even tops and I need to go! speaker: okay mayor Gerald! what thing do you like the best? mayor Gerald: the best of peppaland! (crowd cheering) narrator: the parents have come to pick the children up from the big games! peppa: daddy! Gerald won! Gerald: and so did the odd blocks! daddy pig: it's okay! peppa: what shall we do now dad? mummy pig: we better find out and see! peppa: oh goody! then we will go to the movies! one: that is a great idea peppa! narrator: peppa likes the games! everyone likes the games!